Leifang
T'ai-Chi-Quan-Meisterin Eine Meisterin des Taijiquan. Sie ist in einer wohlhabenden Familie aufgewachsen und ist ziemlich stur. Die trainiert, um Jann Lee, der sie einmal gerettet hat, zu besiegen. Ihre Stärke liegt in Taijiquan-Griffen, die sich die Kraft ihrer Gegner zunutze machen, sowie in Angriffen aus "Sabaki"- und "Inashi"-Paraden heraus. —Dead or Alive 5 über Leifang Leifang ist eine Studentin und wird als T'ai-Chi-Quan-Genie bezeichnet. Sie debütierte 1996 als eine der originalen acht Charaktere in Dead or Alive für Arcades und ist seither ein beliebter Charakter der Serie. Als Kind wurde sie von Jann Lee vor einer Bande Gangster gerettet. Da sie die Situation selbst klären wollte, ist sie seither entschlossen, besagten zu besiegen. Sie nahm bis jetzt an jedem Turnier teil, jedes Mal mit der Absicht, Jann Lee herauszufordern. Während des vierten Turniers gelang es ihr zum ersten Mal, ihn zu besiegen. Leifang ist eine stolze junge Dame aus reichem Hause. Sie weiß sich konzentriert und gesammelt zu benehmen und zu kämpfen, etwa gegen Tina im zweiten Turnier oder vor ihren Kämpfen gegen Jann Lee. Auf der anderen Seite neigt sie manchmal dazu, eingebildet oder arrogant zu sein, so meinte sie bei der Ankündigung des zweiten Turniers, dass das Turnier nur eine verwönte, reiche Prinzessin haben könne, und das sei sie und nicht Helena. Das erste Turnier '' Leifang ist eine impulsive, und trotzdem zielstrebige junge Meisterin von Taikyoku Ken. Lassen Sie sich nicht durch ihr süßes Gesicht täuschen... sie sieht zwar wie ein Engel aus, aber sie will mit ihrer teuflischer Entschlossenheit zeigen, was in ihr steckt. Sie sollten sie besser im Auge behalten. Ihr Selbstvertrauen wurde bisher nur einmal erschüttert. Vor einigen Jahren wurde Leifang von einer Bande junger Straßenkämpfer herausgefordert. Sie hätte die Burschen selbst dann besiegt, wenn man ihr eine Hand auf dem Rücken festgebunden hätte. Plötzlich tauchte jedoch ein Kerl namens "Gi", der ein Drachenzeichen trug, zu ihrer "Rettung" auf. Wenn Leifang eines hasst, dann ist das jemand, der denkt, dass sie nicht alleine mit etwas fertig werden könnte. Seit diesem Vorfall ist sie dazu entschlossen, "Gi" zu finden und zu besiegen... und jeden zu bekämpfen, der ihr dabei im Weg steht. Leifang is an impulsive, yet determined prodigy of T'ai Chi Quan. Don't let her sweet smile fool you... she may look like an angel, but she's got a devilish determination to prove her strength. Her confidence was shaken just once. Several years ago Leifang was challenged by a gang of street fighters. She was prepared to take them on single-handedly, but a boy wearing a dragon emblem suddenly jumped to her rescue. If there's one thing she hates, it's someone assuming that she can't handle things on her own. The incident left her determined to find and defeat that boy... and anyone standing in her way. You'd better keep your eyes on her all the times. '' Leifang nahm am ersten Turnier teil, um Jann Lee zu treffen, damit sie ihn endlich besiegen kann. Sie flog aus dem Turnier, es ist jedoch nicht bekannt, ob durch Jann Lees Hand oder nicht. Das zweite Turnier Leifang hat nur ein Ziel: Jann Lee im Kampf zu besiegen. Jann Lees absolute Herrschaft in der Kampfarena ist für sie nur eine noch größere Herausforderung. Ihr größter Wunsch hat sie dazu gebracht, sich für die Dead-or-Alive-2-Meisterschaft anzumelden. Aber steckt vielleicht doch noch mehr dahinter? Eine der jüngeren Kämpferinnen, viele halten sie für ein unglaubliches Naturtalent. Ihr oberstes Ziel ist es, gegen Jann Lee anzutreten und ihn zu besiegen. Jann Lees absolute Dominanz im Ring spornt ihren Ehrgeiz nur noch mehr an. Ihr Wunsch, ihn zu besiegen, ist der Hauptgrund für ihre Teilnahme an den Dead-or-Alive-Kampfweltmeisterschaften. 200px|left Während des zweiten Turniers befanden sich Leifang und Tina Armstrong auf der Prärie. Tina hob einen großen Felsen hoch und schmiss ihn Leifang vor die Füße. Sie meinte, dass das wahre Stärke sei. Leifang meinte, dass sie keine Ahnung von wahrer Stärke hätte und schlug auf den Stein, welcher infolge zersprang. 200px|left Im späteren Verlauf des Turniers standen sich Leifang und Gen Fu im Kampf gegenüber. Gen Fu war sehr entschlossen, das Turnier für seine Enkelin, Mei Lin zu gewinnen, um sich so ihre lebensrettende Operation leisten zu können. Leifang stand da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen bevor ein Kampf der beiden entflammte. 200px|left In der Oper wartete Leifang auf ihren nächsten Gegner, Helena Douglas. Sie nahm den Aufzug nach oben. Als sie ankam, legte sie ihren Lippenstift weg und wurde sie von Leifang überrascht. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, standen sich die beiden Frauen letztenendes in der brennenden Oper im Kampf gegenüber. 200px|leftAm Ende des Turniers erreichte Leifang die Aerial Gardens, wo sie auf ihren Rivalen, Jann Lee traf. Leifang sagte ihm, dass sie ihr Kung Fu perfektioniert hat und dass sie in seiner Welt akzeptiert werden wird. Jann Lee hatte dazu nichts zu sagen und sie standen sich anschließend im Kampf gegenüber. Trotz ihrer Entschlossenheit, verlor sie jedoch gegen Jann Lee. Das dritte Turnier Leifang ist vielen als das junge Genie des T'ai Chi Quan bekannt. Seit Jann Lee sie einst aus den Händen einer Schlägerbande gerettet hat, nimmt sie am DOA-Turnier teil, um ihr Können gegen Janns zu erproben. Jann Lee hat seine überragenden Fähigkeiten in den vergangenen beiden Turnieren bereits unter Beweis gestellt, aber das kann Leifang nicht aufhalten. "Dieses Mal... dieses Mal werde ich ihn besiegen!" 200px|left Während des dritten Turniers traf Leifang wieder einmal auf ihren ewigen Rivalen, Jann Lee. Sie sagte ihm, dass die Zeit gekommen sei, um "den Drachen in ihm zu besiegen". Jann Lee erwiderte jedoch, dass sie keine Chance hätte. Sie kämpften und Leifang verlor ein weiteres Mal, trotz ihrem starken Willen. 200px|left Nach dem Turnier war Leifang wieder zu Hause. Als sie in der Stadt war, war eine Bande von Gangstern gerade dabei, ein kleines Kind zu entführen. Ironischerweise ist ihr dasselbe als Kind passiert, und wurde von Jann Lee gerettet. Sie stellte sich den Gangstern und besiegte einen nach dem anderen, bis sie das Kind rettete. Das vierte Turnier Es beginnt mit einer sechs Jahre alten Erinnerung, stets begleitet von Kriegsgeschrei, das wie die Schreie eines seltsamen Vogels klingt. Das leuchtende Schwert kommt auf sie zugeschossen, als ihr klar wird, dass es vielleicht zu spät ist. Dann, völlig überraschend, erscheint der junge Mann mit dem Drachenemblem auf der Bildfläche. Er metzelt die Angreifer mit einem einzigen Schlag nieder, begleitet von einem stechenden Schrei. Seit diesem Tag hat sie sich dem Ziel verschrieben, die höchste Kampfstufe zu erreichen, um in der gleichen Welt wie der junge Mann existieren zu dürfen. 200px|left Hitomi erspähte einen Salatkopf bei Muramasas Stand. Sie wollte ihn dazu überreden, ihr einen Rabatt zu gewähren, dieser war damit jedoch nicht einverstanden. Während die beiden diskutierten, tauchte Leifang auf und kaufte den Salat. Hitomi war wütend, denn sie meinte, dass sie zuerst dort war. Ihr Konflikt endete in einem Kampf. 200px|left Bevor Leifang den Tritower erreichte, sah er Bass Armstrong, wie er wütend aus dem Casino kam und die Menschen vor ihm aus dem Weg schubste. Sie stellte sich fest entschlossen vor Bass und weichte kein Stück aus seinem Weg. Bass wollte sie angreifen, sie griff jedoch seinen Angriff und warf ihn über einen Zaun. Es gelang Leifang, Bass zu besiegen. 200px|left In der DOATEC-Halle fand Leifang Jann Lee. Sie war der Meinung, das sein der perfekte Ort, um ihn zu besiegen. Unmittelbar danach explodierte ein Teil der Halle neben ihnen. Jann Lee fragte Leifang, ob sie immer noch kämpfen wollte. Diese schreckte jedoch nicht zurück und kämpfte mit all ihrer Kraft. So gelang es ihr zum allerersten Mal, ihren größten Rivalen zu besiegen. 200px|left Nach ihrem Triumpf über Jann Lee ging sie weiter. Sie erreichte den Kern der Anlage, wo sie Alpha-152 fand. Sie war bereit, sich dem Klon zu stellen, dieser stoß jedoch eine starke Druckwelle aus, und sie wurde weggefegt. Ihr Glück war, dass Jann Lee ihr folgte. Er sagte ihr, dass er sich um den Klon kümmern wird. 200px|left Nach dem Turnier machte sich Leifang auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie nahm den Zug. Ein Rehkitz sprang auf die Gleise, so bremste der Zug. Dabei verlor ein Passagier das Gleichgewicht und fiel, mit den Händen voraus, auf Leifangs Oberweite. Sie kickte den verängstigten Mann aus dem Zugfenster. Das Rehkitz verließ die Gleise bevor es überfahren werden konnte. Kategorie:DOA1-Charakter Kategorie:DOA2-Charakter Kategorie:DOA3-Charakter Kategorie:DOA4-Charakter Kategorie:DOA5-Charakter Kategorie:DOA1U-Charakter Kategorie:DOA2U-Charakter Kategorie:DOAD-Charakter Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Geboren im April Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Blutgruppe B Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:DOA6-Charakter Kategorie:Chinesischer Charakter Kategorie:DOA5U-Charakter Kategorie:DOA5LR-Charakter